


With Special Guests!

by StarWrites613



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But hey that's okay, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, God(dess) of Death, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not expecting any views outta this, Maybe - Freeform, My friend and I came up with lore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So ya girl had to write about it, Time Travel, also maybe, and Ranboo, and Tubbo, especially Tommy, hopefully, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: My friend and I started talking about what our characters would be like if we were a part of the Dream SMP.and then we got carried away and gave ourselves some snazzy lore so I impulsively wrote this lolGonna be mostly canon compliant though some stuff will be inaccurate cause I still am not caught on all of seasons 1 and 2 lolThere absolutely will be spoilersAnd I'm not expecting anyone to read this but if you do enjoy then yay!(Also it's mostly gonna be in the POV of my character, sometimes it will switch to my friend's and maybe sometimes to other characters??? We'll see.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	With Special Guests!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fun project for me and my pal so don't expect constant updates  
> Also I tried to make both my character and my friend's slightly different from ourselves, so just like everyone else in the SMP, I am talking about the characters, not us people! Any actions done in this fic are just that, fictional!! The CCs are lovely people and if our characters end up doing anything bad, I swear we're good people too lol  
> This first chapter's just a chill introduction so if anyone does read this, I hope you enjoy!

Star was nervous.

Given, she’d been nervous for a month, so this wasn’t really a surprise. She’d spent that first week of nervousness debating whether or not she should take up the invitation’s offer. Both the second and third weeks of anxiety went by packing and saying goodbye to friends, not that she had many. And that final week of terror was spent crossing both land and sea.

And here the teenager was at her final destination.

The Dream SMP.

She’d only heard the name be thrown around once or twice. At first it was that the well known fighter “Dream” had bought off a humongous area of land out in the middle of nowhere for him and his friends. Then it was told only certain lucky people would be invited to join them.

Then this thing called “L’Manburg” was mentioned, and Star’s interest peaked. She tried to find information, to find anyone who knew what it was, what it had to do with the Dream SMP. But there was nothing. Not only that, but after a month or two, the rumors stopped. Star gave up.

When suddenly the small letter in her hands shows up in her mailbox. And while that in itself was a surprise, cause since when did Star get mail, what the message said was even more shocking.

“Dear Star,

Hello. My name is Dream. Don’t know if you’ve heard of me or my SMP, but quite a few events have happened recently and I think the stories deserve to be told. I’ve heard of your skill both as a historian and a storyteller and was wondering if you’d be interested in moving to my SMP? Or at least somewhere nearby.

We’ve had random people write about recent events, but I have a feeling things are going to get more interesting, and I’d be honored to have a skilled writer such as yourself come to document whatever happens next.

Besides, what’s more exciting than being a part of history?

Hope to hear from you soon, 

Dream.”

He wasn’t wrong. The offer was ridiculously tempting. While interest had died down in the last couple of months, Star didn’t believe it was because things had settled. If anything, things got so busy that there were too many stories to tell.

And Star would absolutely be honored to tell them.

Dream, the mysterious super star from the past couple years, had definitely been agonizingly sweet. She would never say she was the best writer, especially one that you’d be honored to have. All she was was a nerdy girl who liked history and had won two country wide writing competitions. No biggie. 

She absolutely wasn’t legendary.

She definitely couldn’t drop everything just due to some flattery.

She one hundred percent wasn’t tempted to go.

But after some talking over with the baker (a woman far too sweet to tell her to shut up), it was decided.

Star was going to become the official Dream SMP Historian. Or whatever it was that Dream wanted her to be. It wasn’t as if she had anything else going on. Besides, she still needed to find out what a “L’Manburg” was.

So there she was. There wasn’t a sign or anything, but according to the wrinkled map she’d been clinging to during the last week, she was right at the border of the SMP. And far off in the distance she could barely see the faint shadows of a city. The city.

Her new home.

Star tried to shake off her anxieties as she walked through the untouched terrain. She had no idea what to expect. Would there be a celebration of her arrival? Would Dream greet her personally? Would anyone care?

If either of the first two were the case, she had a whole speech prepared in her mind. Running through it over and over seemed to calm her nerves, so as she clung onto her leather satchel, she did just that. The third option was far more likely, however, and if that were the one to be true, she wouldn’t mind.

Despite her supposed fame that had crossed to Dream’s land, she was still just a quiet nerdy girl who loved books. Maybe too much, considering she was travelling the world in hopes of being in one.

To be a part of history is far more special than to be the one writing it, after all.

Soon enough the trees thinned out and she went from walking on lucious grass to walking on wood. There wasn’t any clear mark, no sign that she had made it, but right before her was an assortment of different unique builds, and she knew she’d made it.

Adjusting her striped sweater, along with the white collar of the shirt underneath, she failed to notice that she was not the only walking down the marked road. That is until she bumped right into them.

They both let out noises of surprise, and Star internally cursed herself for already making a bad impression. “Ah, sorry!” she cried, forcing her tone into an overly friendly one, and looked up to see who she was apologizing to.

She looked up.

And up.

And up.

Ender, the guy was tall. At least seven feet, if not taller. Star felt like nothing at her small height of five foot three inches. However, upon looking at the fella’s black and white face, he didn’t seem threatening. If anything, he looked just as sheepish as she did.

“No, it’s alright, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” he replied, equally black and white hair bouncing as he looked down at her. His voice was moderately low, but still gentle and youthful. Maybe around her age?

“I wasn’t either, to be fair. Do you live here?” She figured she could at least get help, seeing as Dream himself was nowhere to be found. 

However, the tall man shook his head, rubbing his neck for a moment before adjusting the tie. The guy was in a full suit, but Star couldn’t tell if it was for style or due to his unusual height. “No, I actually just got here. I guess you did too?”

Star nodded. “Yeah, I got invited to move here, so here I am.” He made a noise of interest, telling the teen that the same had happened to him. Both of them stood there for an uncomfortable moment, admiring their new surroundings.

Suddenly, the guy seemed to realize something, and he stretched his hand out. “Um, well, I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Ranboo.” Shaking hands, Star looked up at him once more, and she noticed how he didn’t make direct eye contact. She didn’t mind. Eye contact wasn’t her strong suit either.

“I’m Star. Maybe we’ll be neighbors, seeing as we’re both living in the Dream SMP.” It was a subtle offer of friendship. Her mother would be proud.

Yet, the tall man shook his head. “Actually, I don’t think I’ll be living right in here. Though I could always visit.” The last part was added hurriedly, probably due to Star’s look of disappointment. “I was actually thinking of living in L’Manburg. It’s right next store and seems nice.”

Star’s attention was caught immediately.

“L’Manburg? It’s here? Wait, right next door?! Where?!” she questioned quickly, excitement filling her entire being. Ranboo seemed taken aback, but with a chuckle he threw a thumb behind him.

“Just continue down here, it’s where I came from. I ran into this guy named Tommy, who was… charming. The place seems nice.”

“Right, well, maybe I’ll go check it out. Lovely to meet you, Ranboo, maybe we will be neighbors.” Her words were rushed as her mind raced far past the conversation, and as soon as the guy nodded, she was off.

Dream could wait.

L’Manburg was far more interesting.

She rushed down the path, just as Ranboo instructed. There wasn’t anything to really signify a change from the SMP to L’Manburg. But soon enough the girl stumbled across what looked to be a platform of some sort covered in flags with a sharp golden heart on it. It looked nice and homey, a land of love and peace.

Maybe she could stay here as well. First though, she had to find out just what the place was.

“Oh, hello, welcome to L’Manburg!” a new voice called out, sounding welcoming and friendly with an accent. Star turned to be met with another man in a suit, but this one was just slightly taller than her. He had brown hair, like hers, though his was grown out more all around and brushed out of his brown eyes.

She eyed the faint scar pressed out against the left of his face. She didn’t comment on it. “Ah, hi! Sorry, I’m not trespassing or anything, am I?”

“No, no, no, L’Manburg is open to anyone, don’t worry!” he reassured, and the teen relaxed. “I’m Tubbo, the president of this great nation, it’s nice to meet you!”

The president?

Star gave him a once over.

He looked a little young to be running a country, didn’t he?

“I’m Star, it’s nice to meet you too,” was her response, and she took a moment to look around again. “I’ve heard the smallest rumors about this place. It’s weird to put a place to the name,” she muttered, and suddenly the president was right before her.

“What kind of rumors?” His eyes were panicked, insecure, and Star assumed he was worried about his country leaving a bad impression.

With a shrug she explained, “Nothing really negative or positive. Just things about ‘something new’ and ‘something with the Dream SMP.’ That was about it.”

The teen seemed to take the hint and stepped back, adjusting his tie as Ranboo had done before. “Ah, well, this country is definitely something new. We’re a separate nation that went independent from the SMP around a year ago? Gosh, it’s crazy to think it’s been so long.”

He had muttered the last part, but Star was too focused on his earlier words anyway. Now there was a story. Some history that definitely sounded interesting. “That’s so cool! I’ll have to learn about the place’s history sometime, seeing as that’s why I’m here.”

Tubbo once again seemed panicked by her words, and with a clear of his throat asked, “And that would be?”

“Hm?”

“Why’re you here. You, uh, said you were here for something.”

“Oh, right! I got an invitation from Dream to come be the official historian of the SMP! Or at least, I think that’s what he meant. Apparently lots of exciting things happen here, and he wanted me to write them down.”

“Exciting’s one way to put it,” Tubbo chuckled, though the joke didn’t seem that light hearted. Yet, with a clap of his hands, the bitter look was gone. “But that’s exciting! I take it that you’re living in the SMP then?”

Star hummed unsurely, looking at the area around once more. “I’m not sure. This place looks really nice and slightly more organized, which is more my style. You wouldn’t happen to have any free space, would you?”

Tubbo’s eyes seemed to light up at the question and his smile warmed her heart. “Absolutely! We’ve been rebuilding over the last month and there’s a spot right over here, actually!” He pointed past the podium they stood on, walking up next to the teen. Star looked to see what appeared to be a newly finished house on a ledge slightly above them, a wide open space right next to it. “I’m sure Phil would love a neighbor.”

“Well then I think that’s the perfect spot for me. I guess I could set up camp there and start building tomorrow?”

The teen seemed thrilled at the thought. “Sounds perfect! And we have great builders, including myself, who would be happy to help! And please, let me know if you ever need anything. As president of L’Manburg it’s my job to make sure all of my citizens are happy and comfortable in their wonderful nation.”

“Will do. Thank you so much, President Tubbo.”

“Tubbo’s just fine. And any time, Star.”

The two walked three steps apart from one another when another thought flew through the girl’s mind. “Oh, um, Tubbo?”

He whirled around, looking ready to please. Star arched a fond brow. “You guys wouldn’t happen to have a library anywhere, would you? Maybe one with the history of both the SMP and L’Manburg?”

The boy’s excitement faltered just slightly, but he soon enough nodded. “Absolutely. My pal Karl is in charge of one, I’m sure you and him will become fast friends with your job. Want me to take you there?”

“If you don’t mind, that’d be perfect.”

She had made the right choice moving here.

Star could already tell it would be perfect.


End file.
